Recently, with the development of technology, electronic devices capable of performing various functions have settled down as necessaries of the moderns. Such electronic devices have been changed to multimedia communication devices capable of providing not only inherent voice call services but also various kinds of data transmission services and various additional services.
As a multimedia communication device, an electronic device performs data transmission/reception with other electronic devices using various short-range communication methods. For example, the electronic device performs data transmission/reception with other electronic devices using technologies for the standards, such as wireless LAN (WLAN), BT, Zigbee, Z-Wave, ultra wide band (UWB), ultra-narrow band (UNB), wirelessUSB, wireless gigabit (WiGig), Bluetooth low energy (BLE), wirelessHD, TransferJet, and Wireless FireWire.